


Even In Death

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Death, Even In Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, Heartache, Heartbreaking, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Overdosing, Together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could or can ever keep Dean and Aidan apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my One True Love, that I lost.

Aidan woke with a jolt, his blood curdling scream from his dream piercing his ears as it ripped from his throat in reality. A nurse rushed into the little hospital room in Auckland, startled and panicked, hearing Aidan's scream from the nurses station down the hall. She looked to the still blond figure in the hospital bed, heart monitor still beeping steadily to the figure's heart beat, then to Aidan on the little, cramped bed couch combo by the window.

“Mr. Turner, are you alright?!” The nurse asked, looking at the Irishman with wide eyes.

“Ye-Yeah...” Aidan gulped, trembling from his nightmare. “It-it...was just a dream.” he whispered, licking his dry lips. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright.” The nurse replied softly, her panic and worry subsiding. “Hope you sleep better.” she whispered before going out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Aidan sat there in the darkness of the room for a while longer before sliding off the couch bed and carefully slipped into bed with the unresponsive blond, his forehead resting against their shoulder and his hand slipping into theirs, careful of the tubes and wires entangling it. Tears choked and overwhelmed Aidan, has flashbacks and memories filed through his mind like moving shadows, dragging him down under them, forcing him to yet again relive the day that changed his life and the life of the one he loved, Dean. If Aidan hadn't wanted so badly, Dean wouldn't have gone out into the heavy rain and wind storm Auckland was having in the pre-winter weather, and gotten into the accident, toppling and rolling his car over again and again after behind hit head on. The doctors had battled to keep the New Zealander alive for hours before finally stabilizing him. Aidan had spent the whole time in the waiting room with Dean's family and the few cast members still in New Zealand, half hysterical and half murderously angry with himself, he couldn't bare too look at his and Dean's friends, let alone his family. Once they'd gotten Dean into a private room and tons of arguing, Aidan never left Dean's side, not once in the weeks.

Aidan tilted his head back, looking at Dean's relaxed, unresponsive face, his bright blues closed and his soft pink lips dry and chapped, Aidan's heart wrenched inside his chest, painfully. He pressed his forehead to Dean's temple, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before getting up and going into his bag that Brett had brought him for clean clothing and other things. He dug around inside its pockets before finding what he wanted and got a cup of water from the sink. Sitting on the edge of Dean's hospital bed, he carefully turned off the heart monitor so it wouldn't go off, took what he took out of his bag and chased it down with the paper cup of water, and set it aside. He sat staring out the open window to the brightening sky as the new day dawned. Twisting around and laying back beside Dean, he wrapped himself around the Blond, he kissed Dean's chapped lips once more, for a long moment, and pressed Dean's forehead to his own.

“I love you so, Deano. For now and forever, through everything; life and death.” he whispered and rested his head on Dean's chest, above his heart, listening to it, his own mirroring the blond's until both were silent.

When morning dawned, Dean's family gathered to pay their visit like they had every week, hoping to boost Dean back to them and check on Aidan. The three O'Gorman's walked into Dean's room, stopping for a moment seeing Aidan in bed with Dean, cuddled against their son, holding his hand firmly and asleep. They'd come in and seen the Irishman that way a thousand times before, but something was different this time, it was quiet, too quiet.

“Aidan?” Dean's mother called, walking over to the Irishman and resting her hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. “Aidan.” She called louder, but Aidan didn't respond and her panic rose, her eyes snapped to Dean's heart monitor, nothing.

“Lance!” she yelled to her husband.

Nurses and doctors rushed in and out of Dean's room, a pair of nurses ushering the O'Gorman's into the family waiting room, the Hobbit cast showing up when Brett called to tell them something had happened, all of them paced and worried as they waited to find out what. They rose when a doctor walked into their gathering, looking grave.

“What's happened?” Dean's mother asked. “What's happened to my boys?” she demanded, she loved Aidan as her own from the moment she meet him, when Dean brought him home to tell his family he and the Irishman were in a relationship.

“I'm so sorry.” The doctor whispered, sympathetically. “They are both gone.”

“How!?” Brett demanded, angrily.

“Dean passed from an unseen internal bleed and Aidan...” He sighed, looking down at the floor. “He seemed to had taken an overdose of some medicine. Bizarrely, they both died at the exact same moment, how, I don't know. But the tests prove it.”

Mrs. O'Gorman dropped into a chair, Mr. O'Gorman and Brett wrapping their arms around her as the others consoled each other. Having no more to say or words to express his sorry, the doctor left the group alone to lean on each other and grieve their loss.

A month after Dean and Aidan's deaths, the group gathered together again to spread some of their ashes in both New Zealand and Ireland and mixing the remaining ashes of them together in one urn, knowing that both Aidan and Dean would have wanted it that way, so even in death they could be together forever.


End file.
